Various racks have been used and are known in the art for holding and storing fishing rods. Examples of such racks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,907; U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,796; U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,076; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,947.
Despite the availability and use of these various racks, there remains a need for a fishing rod rack which can be mounted to the gunnel of a boat and pivoted between a folded position where the fishing rods are stored inside the boat and an extended position where the fishing rods can simply and easily be removed from the rack for use.